A La Veille D'une Pleine Lune
by Phoenix Carmin
Summary: Depuis plusieurs siècles, notre village est en proie aux attaques de loups garous à chaque pleine lune. Nous avons conclu un pacte avec la bête, mais à la veille d'une pleine lune, un monstre m'attaqua et me laissa pour mort. En me réveillant le lendemain, j'avais rajeuni de sept ans ! Résumé complet à l'intérieur UA R27
1. A La Veille D'une Pleine Lune

**A La Veille D'une Pleine Lune**

**Titre:** A La Veille D'une Pleine Lune

**Résumé:** Depuis plusieurs siècles, notre village est en proie aux attaques de loups garous à chaque pleine lune. Nous avons conclu un pacte avec la bête, chaque fois que cet astre lunaire prendra sa forme la plus complète, un sacrifice sera livré au loup garou. Mais à la veille de l'une d'elles, un monstre m'attaqua et me laissa pour mort. Malheureusement pour moi, je suis toujours vivant mais j'ai rajeuni de sept ans, à présent je suis à ma majorité, évité de tous, marqué à jamais par cette morsure. UA R27

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! appartient à Akira Amano.

**Rating:** M

**Note de l'auteur :** J'adore les loups garous, enfin je les préfère aux vampires ^^ Un petit mélange de ces histoires de pleines lunes et de notre couple R27 peut faire un bon mélange de mon point de vue ;) Si je devais vous expliquer mon histoire je dirais que le village ressemble un peu au film « Le Chaperon Rouge » mais qu'il y a un petit côté de « La Belle et La Bête » pour les décors. Pour mon loup chéri sa taille et sa forme collerai à « Twilight » (Taylor tu es magnifique *-*) et une fois encore « Le Chaperon Rouge ». Sinon j'espère que cette nouvelle fanfiction va vous plaire et je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Keiyner: Ahah je suis contente que tu te sois fait prendre ;) Oui son point de vue est très intéressant et j'ai l'impression qu'il rend l'histoire un peu plus sombre. Pour le loup garou c'est effectivement notre protégé mais... il y a divers secrets sur sa condition ;D Je préférai faire un petit prologue sans trop dévoiler l'histoire de peur qu'elle finisse trop vite, en tous cas merci pour ta review et ton suivit ça me donne du pep ! :D A la prochaine !

JuriiGothic: Mercii :D en effet tu es sur la bonne voie pour le loup garou ;P Au niveau du village qui es insensible ce n'était pas du tout prévus au départ mais je ne voyais pas les personnages avec une doudoune énorme ^^ et sa donne un côté magique aussi. Moi aussi j'aimerai vivre là-bas ! Oui sa caille en ce moment, Eté revient ! Merci pour tes encouragements et ta review à bientôt ! :D

Akuuma: Youpi une de plus qui es marché ;D Hihi votons pour le changement ! J'adore tes Nufufu on dirait que tu en sais beaucoup avec un petit côté joueur ;P Ohh merci pour ce merveilleux compliment *_* J'espère ne pas te décevoir ! Ah ouais ? J'espère que tu en liras encore et encore jusqu'à en rêver ^^ Mais oui ce couple est trop mignon :D Ahahaha une fan de E27 ne se laissera pas écraser par le R27 ;P Je trouve ces deux couples adorables ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ton suivit et pour m'avoir ajouté dans tes auteurs favoris :3 A la prochaine !

Cavallone D Taila: J'ai réussi à te faire douter, objectif réussi mdrr :D Effectivement pour le loup garou c'est bien lui :P Merci c'est super que ce prologue t'es plu :) La suite je ne sais pas encore, entre les devoirs et le reste c'est chaud mais je vais faire au plus vite ! Merci pour ta review à bientôt !

Rage15: Merci :3 Exactement, chaque personnage peut prendre cette place. La suite ne tardera pas à arriver ;) Merci pour ton suivit et ta review !

- Paroles

_- Pensées_

_**Prologue :**_ Mon Quotidien

Comme chaque jour, chaque matin, j'entends ces abrutis d'oiseaux perturber mon sommeil avec leurs chants et leurs piaillements insupportables. Ils ont le don de me rendre de _bonne humeur_ dès mon réveil, bien que cela ne change pas vraiment mes journées… De toute façon, je dois me lever et prendre ma douche, et comme toujours, je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer cette horrible plaie qui se reflète dans le miroir.

Après cette petite séance de détente, je m'habille d'une chemise à manches longes d'un gris très prononcé dont je laisse ouvert le col. Je l'accompagne d'un jean simple, noir, avec des baskets de même couleur. Je dois me contenter de ce que j'ai, et puis ce n'est pas comme si je prêtais attention à _leur_ avis. Je descendis pour déjeuner avec mon seul compagnon, Eolas. Il s'agit d'un chat abandonné que j'ai recueilli dans la forêt voisine il y a quelques mois. Celui-ci a les poils courts, couleur jais, avec un losange blanc au milieu du front ainsi qu'une tache de même couleur entre son cou et son épaule droite. Il est encore jeune mais est étonnamment docile.

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, Eolas miaula gentiment pour me réveiller, m'indiquant de son museau l'horloge. Je le récompensais avec des caresses avant de prendre mon sac en bandoulière et de sortir de la petite maison. Dehors, le soleil imposait peu à peu ses rayons à travers le léger brouillard matinal. La saison hivernale s'influait tout autour de nous bien que la fraicheur ne se ressentait pas vraiment. Etrangement pour un mois de novembre, nous n'étions pas couverts comme la plupart des villages voisins. C'était comme si… nous ne ressentions pas le froid autour de nous, comme un voile autour de notre village. De toute façon je n'aimais pas la fraicheur.

Et comme à chaque fois que je sortais pour travailler, je croisais toutes ces personnes qui en faisaient de même, elles me regardaient toutes, certaines méchamment, d'autres avec peurs. A chacun de mes passages, elles chuchotaient à leurs amies, à leurs maris, à leurs enfants. Ces femmes ne s'en lassaient jamais. On ne me parlait presque pas, j'étais LA personne à éviter, celle qui était responsable de tout. Qu'importe leurs ressentis vis-à-vis de ma personne, elles ne comprendraient jamais. Je m'en fichais, elles pouvaient penser ce qu'elles voulaient, cela ne m'atteindrait pas. La situation ne changeait guère au passé, j'étais un solitaire.

Je quittais le village pour me rendre dans la forêt avec les hommes qui travaillaient. Je n'eus qu'un simple regard venant de leur part tandis que j'ouvrai mon sac pour sortir une hache et m'occuper d'arbres à l'écart. C'était notre travail, tout comme la chasse ou les réparations du village après le passage de la bête…

Cette chose…Elle m'avait transformé en mon moi passé. Je pensais qu'une morsure de loup garou nous métamorphosait en monstre ou nous tuait tout simplement. Je crus mourir cette nuit-là, je revoyais ses yeux orangés dans cette cabane, je sentais son odeur qui rappelait la faune et la flore avec une note d'épice. Mais il y avait encore des zones d'ombre. Par exemple, un loup garou ne devient que sa seconde nature lors de la pleine lune, sauf que ma morsure a eu lieu à la veille de celle-ci, soit un jour avant. Mais ce qui me hante le plus c'est le fait d'avoir rajeuni de sept ans !

Lorsque je suis revenu le lendemain ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, pour eux je suis comme une sorte de malédiction ou de sorcier. Quelques jours plus tard cela a conduit à des regards remplient de haine mais ils ne m'ont pas exilé… La peur de l'inconnu à manipulé les villageois et le bruit court que certaines personnes viendront tôt ou tard pour vérifier la rumeur qui me concerne.

Depuis trois mois environ, je vis ainsi, depuis trois lunes, le loup garou cause un peu plus de dégâts sans pour autant délaisser le sacrifice…

- Reborn fait une pause. S'exclama l'un des bucherons.

Je lui répondis avec un hochement de tête avant de m'assoir sur un tronc d'arbre préalablement cillé.

J'avais besoin de certaines réponses, je souhaitais retrouver mes vingt-cinq ans et plus que tout, je voulais chasser cette bête et la tuer de mes propres mains.

_- La pleine lune est pour bientôt…_

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Alors alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous vous attendiez à Tsuna comme personnage principal ? Pour une fois j'utilise notre Reborn et qui plus est à ses dix-huit ans ^^ Je ne sais pas encore le nombre de chapitre mais j'aimerai la faire durer, je trouve que cela change un peu du contexte. En tout cas j'espère que ce petit prologue vous a plu chers lecteurs(trices), une petite review ;D ?


	2. A La Veille D'une Pleine Lune Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteur :**Un grand merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews, vous m'avez motivé et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D Bonne Lecture à tout(es) les impatients(es) !

**Réponse aux reviews: **

Cavallone D Taila: Ah je suis contente que l'idée te plaise :3 et que le message t'ai procuré cette sensation, c'est ce que je recherchais ! Je ne sais pas trop comment faire rencontrer notre petit couple mais je trouverai ! :D Merci pour ta review à bientôt !

Rage15: C'est super qu'il t'es plus, ravi que le suspense soit toujours présent hihi :D Merci pour ton commentaire ;) A la prochaine !

Akuuma: Ahah oui rien de telle pour faire de jolies rêves ;P Ta pas du comprendre grand-chose à la phrase en remplaçant "rebord" par "reborn" hihi ^^ Es-tu sûr qu'il n'y a AUCUNES arrières pensées ? J'ai du mal à te croire bizarrement ; D Merci pour ta review rigolote :D

Keiyner: Il est vrai que je suis allé un peu vite pour ce passage, je viens de le réécrire :) Ah je suis contente que la chasse t'ai plu ;) mais sache que Reborn avait des raisons d'avoir peur ;P C'est vrai que Reborn n'avouera jamais ses craintes, c'est bien lui ça ! ^^ Oh oui les choses vont se corser ahah :P Il va en voir de toutes les couleurs ^^ En vue de tes soupçons, j'espère que tu seras agréablement surprise je ne peux pas en dire plus :P Après pour les énigmes j'ai toujours trouvé ça intéressant comme procédé et on a besoin d'elles pour que l'histoire avance et que Reborn comprenne... Comprenne quoi ? SURPRISE :D Merci pour ta review ! Pour le prochain chapitre je ne sais pas quand il verra le jour bien que les idées soient là... Je n'ai plus autant de temps qu'il y a quelques semaines et Limitless commence à prendre du retard. Je n'ai plus trop le temps de lire ta fiction mais sache que je la suis toujours et que j'ai des chapitres en retard ^^ Je te laisserai une review t'inquiète ;) Ciaossu !

Addaline: Whaaa ! Une super review pour le coup hihi je te remercie pour cet amas de compliments :D Je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise car j'ai souvent l'impression de me répéter ou d'aller trop vite sur certains moments ^^ (Je t'aime aussi xD) La bête est assez évidente mais... il y a un hic hihi, il y a toujours un hic dans mes histoires et je pense que celui-là personne ne s'en doute ^^ Pour le coup du rajeunissement je n'y mis attendais pas moi-même mdrr et puis finalement je me suis dit "un peu de fantaisie ça plait bien" ahah ;P Super que la lettre et le chevêche t'ai plus :D Le surnom de Reborn en jette hein ^^ C'est surtout pour sa signification que je l'ai pris ;P Alors pour le destinateur c'est un grand mystère hein ;P J'ai l'impression que quand je ferai des révélations ma fiction va partir dans tous les sens pourtant l'histoire tiendra tout de même la route ^^ Ca va bouger ! En tout cas super review merci beaucoup ;3

Arrivederci ! :D

- Paroles

_- Pensées_

_**Chapitre 1 :**_Le Messager Du Malheur

J'avais cillé les arbres une bonne partie de la journée avant de me rendre sur le terrain de chasse au crépuscule. Les feuilles étaient glissantes et colorées, elles couvraient parfaitement les quelques pièges aménagés et simplets. Car oui, nous ne pouvons pas chasser avec le peu de fusils que nous possédons, ils nous seraient utiles en cas d'attaque et leurs emplacements se trouvaient sous clefs. Alors, les principes de nos ancêtres nous aidaient énormément, une simple ficelle posée à même le sol en un lasso relié à une branche assez haute faisait un piège parfait, à condition que l'on attende sagement. D'autres, comme une cage de bois se refermant après que le lièvre est tiré l'appât était plus couramment utilisé. Mais pour les sangliers, on favorisait le travail d'équipe en envoyant des chiens tout en se parant de lances et de couteaux de chasse. Pour mon cas, je chassais seul, le petit gibier me convenait et me rapportait un peu d'argent à la vente.

J'arrivai à l'une des cages pour l'ouvrir et sortir le lièvre gourmand par la peau du cou. Je le plaquais contre le sol tandis que de l'autre main je prenais un petit canif à la lame tranchante avant d'égorger l'animal et de le mettre dans un sac en tissu, emballé d'un chiffon. Je répétai cette manœuvre pour chaque piège déclenché, bien que je n'eus que trois prises sur sept. Alors que je réenclenchais la dernière cage, j'entendis un bruissement derrière moi. Je me relevai doucement, le canif toujours en main. Plusieurs buissons se mirent à bouger tandis que le cri des corbeaux retentissait pas très loin, signe que quelque chose les avait effrayés.

- Qui est là ? M'exclamais-je froidement.

Sous ma question dépourvue de réponse, je lançai mon arme en direction des premiers buissons qui avaient bougé quand soudain, un renard en sortit avant de s'enfuir dans la forêt.

_- Alors toi…_

Je me dépêchai de récupérer mon canif lorsque j'eus l'impression que quelqu'un m'observait le temps qu'une seconde. Je regardai autour de moi sans voir personne avant d'attraper mon sac et de filer loin d'ici… Une boule au ventre…

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrivai à l'entrée du village avec une drôle de sensation que je n'arrivais pas à décrire… c'était… comme un mélange de plusieurs ressentis…

Mais je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de m'attarder sur mes émotions qu'un groupe de jeune de « mon âge » s'approcha, l'air renfrogné.

- On a à te parler, en privé.

Ses jeunes, toujours aussi impatients, ayant besoin de régler leur problème discrètement… Je les suivis vers un coin sombre de la muraille de bois entourant le village avant de m'y adosser.

- On veut du gibier, on sait que tu reviens de chasse.

- Vous avez de quoi payer ? Demandais-je malicieusement.

- On te prend deux lièvres pour quelques Louis de bronze.

- Je veux le double.

- Ne sois pas arrogant, accepte ou on le prendra pas la force.

- Vous n'avez pas chassé aujourd'hui je me trompe ? Les demoiselles devaient apprécier votre compagnie… Surtout la fille du maire…

- Espèce de… !

- Calmes-toi ! Je payerai ma part, je ne veux pas être maudit, ni dénoncé. S'exclama-t-il en me tendant deux Louis d'argent.

- Tss, tu ne manques rien pour attendre ! Dis l'autre en m'offrant la même somme avant de partir avec ses incolites.

Il menaçait toujours avec les paroles, mais quand il s'agissait de passer à l'action, ma morsure faisait renaître la peur chez eux.

En observant le village d'un peu plus près, on pouvait voir quelques personnes préparer le grand banquet du soir qui avait lieu tous les dimanches pour renouer les liens des habitants. On mangeait jusqu'à plus faim puis on dansait autour d'un feu dans divers costumes. L'alcool n'était pas mis à l'écart, bien au contraire, les rencontres se faisaient plus torrides, agrémentées par les flammes brûlantes.

Je n'avais pas vraiment l'esprit à la fête, notre village se faisait attaquer à chaque pleine lune et ce banquet continuait d'avoir lieu, comme pour cacher la vérité et oublier cette mauvaise réalité. Je ne dis pas qu'il faudrait vivre continuellement dans la peur, mais rien n'allait s'arranger avec un simple repas du soir, les choses ne bougerais pas dans ces conditions.

Je décidai de rentrer, les idées sombres, pour me reposer. Je n'y participerai pas, à quoi bon après tout ?

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Tic Tic Tic…

Tic Tic Tic…

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à cette heure ?_

- Eolas couche toi.

J'ouvris avec peine mes paupières pour tomber nez à nez avec mon chat qui dormait non loin de moi sur le lit, ses yeux émeraude grands ouverts.

Tic Tic Tic…

Je suivis le regard d'Eolas qui fixait la fenêtre avec insistance avant de le caresser et de me lever pour voir le nouvel intrus. En arrivant devant le mur de verre je vis un Chevêche des Terriers, une race de petite chouette brune aux longues pattes, qui frappait la paroi transparente de son bec. J'ouvris légèrement la fenêtre pour faire entrer l'animal qui se posa sur le rebord avant de me tendre l'une de ses pattes crochues où était accroché un message. Ce genre de volatile n'était pas utilisé en tant que messager, bien qu'elles soient petites et dissimulables, les faucons ou oiseaux nobles semblait plus distingués et forts. Je pris le bout de papier soigneusement enroulé tandis que le Chevêche s'envolait à nouveau, sans aucune réponse de ma part. Je déroulai le message tout en le parcourant ligne par ligne…

_**Sache que je n'attends pas de réponses à ce porteur de nouvelles, Corbeau. De sombres méfaits risquent de se manifester. Tu dois sûrement douter de mes paroles mais je te supplie de m'écouter car…**_

Soudain, un hurlement transperça le silence de la nuit m'interrompant dans ma lecture. Je courus à l'extérieur pour rejoindre l'attroupement de personnes vers une maison reculée avant de me faufiler entre les curieux horrifiés…

Là, à terre, une jeune fille à la gorge tranchée baignait dans son propre sang adossé au mur de bois. Les yeux vident, le teint pâle, mais ce qui sauta aux yeux n'était la quantité incroyable de liquide rouge vif, mais l'énorme blessure qui la défigurait… Une griffure de loup garou…

- Il a attaqué en plein jour, cette bête a tué mon enfant ! S'écria une femme en pleure. Il l'a TUE ! Nan… Pourquoi toi ! Hurla-t-elle en proie à la colère.

Des murmures s'élevèrent sous les cris de la pauvre femme tandis que certaines personnes s'inquiétaient plus de leur propre sort qu'à la victime innocente...

- Le loup à rompu notre promesse...

- Le pacte est brisé...

- La bête va revenir nous tuer...

Le temps c'était arrêté l'ombre d'un instant, jusqu'à ce que mon poing se desserre sous la sensation de papier broyé et que mon regard parcoure les derniers mots qu'il contenait…

… _**j'ai bien peur que ta vie et tes plumes ne se teintent de cette couleur carmin que tu connais tant…**_

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Je ne sais pas si vous vous attendiez à ça mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :D J'aime bien l'intégration des messages et de la chouette qu'en pensez-vous ? Mais qui les écrits hein ? Hihi une petite review ? ;D


	3. A La Veille D'une Pleine Lune Chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteur:** Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, je vois que le destinateur de ce message vous laisse perplexe et j'en suis heureuse :D Je suis désolé pour ceux qui suivent Limitless mais je n'ai pas encore assez d'idée pour le chapitre alors qu'elles sont toutes là pour cette fiction, gomen pour le retard de Limitless ! Je vais faire au plus vite ! Sinon je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews:**

JuriiGothic: Ahahah ne t'inquiète pas mdrr :D Alors, je t'avoue avoir longuement hésité sur le rôle du méchant, bien qu'il n'y en a pas qu'un seul ^^ Mais j'avais pensé à Byakuran malheureusement ça ne collait pas trop bien car il n'est pas assez fou je dirais, mais il sera également présent dans les autres chapitres ;) Pour tes suppositions (ou plutôt tes affirmations ;), j'ai l'impression que tu cris ça à plein poumons ^^), et bien tu verras ça au cours des chapitres xD Bien que je meurs d'envie de répondre, je ne peux pas ! ^^ Ca m'a fait super plaisir que tu es laissé une review et que tu adores l'histoire :3 La fin m'a vraiment fait rire, tu oserais me laisser en proie à un dragon !? Tu vas voir si je trouve un arc, du haut de ma tour tu seras ma cible favorite ^^ A bientôt Aiko !

Addaline: Je m'inquiétais que ce chapitre ne soit trop plat mais apparemment il a très bien convenu, super contente hihi :P Effectivement c'est un hic mais ce n'est pas le plus gros ;D Merci, moi non plus je ne pensais pas à le mettre dans ce rôle mais je cherchais un personnage dérangé qui sait imposer sa volonté et j'ai trouvé qu'il convenait bien ^^ Oui Reborn va en voir de toutes les couleurs je suis impatiente de vous le faire lire xP Pour le loup c'est compliqué ^^ je pourrais te l'expliquer mais je dévoilerai trop d'informations ^^ T'inquiète pas j'expliquerai le pacte et surtout l'âge du loup :) Je ne sais pas dans quel chapitre encore ^^ mais tu as le temps de bien réfléchir je pense ahah ! Concernant l'émetteur de la lettre ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas la sauver mais qu'il ne pouvait pas. Tu vas me dire "ba pourquoi l'envoyer seulement maintenant" MYSTERE ^^ En effet le chasseur est louche, même totalement fou hihi. Que ce soit une petite ou une grande review ça me fait toujours plaisir et je t'en remercie ;P A la prochaine !

Akuuma: Ah c'est super :D Oui que de mystère :3 Je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite mais en ce moment je travaille Limitless donc le chapitre viendra bientôt ;P Merci pour ta review à la prochaine ;D !

- Paroles

_- Pensées_

**_- Message_**

_**Chapitre 2: **_Le Chasseur

L'attaque du loup avait vite fait de parvenir aux oreilles des autres villages. Le peu de calèches qui nous fournissaient en matériaux ne prenaient même plus la peine de faire le voyage, de peur d'être les nouvelles victimes de la bête. Ici, tous étaient terrifiés par les derniers évènements, beaucoup restaient enfermés dans leur maison, barricadant les fenêtres pour se protéger. Quant à moi, je relisais ce message en espérant trouver un quelconque indice sur l'émetteur…

_**Sache que je n'attends pas de réponse à ce porteur de nouvelles, Corbeau. De sombres méfaits risquent de se manifester. Tu dois sûrement douter de mes paroles mais je te supplie de m'écouter car j'ai bien peur que ta vie et tes plumes ne se teintent de cette couleur carmin que tu connais tant…**_

Le Chevêche m'avait fait parvenir cette lettre quelques minutes avant le meurtre de cette pauvre fille. En réfléchissant bien, le loup s'en était pris à une personne assez isolée. Elle ne faisait pas partie des gens importants comme la famille du maire mais elle n'était pas non plus l'une de ces filles à faire des avances lors d'une soirée. Mais plusieurs questions subsistaient, pourquoi elle dans un premier temps ? Est-ce le fruit du hasard ? Ensuite, l'endroit où nous l'avons retrouvé. Adossé au mur d'une maison reculée du banquet mais pour autant visible aux yeux de tous lorsque la fête n'a pas lieu. Mais le plus étrange, c'est l'attaque en elle-même. Le loup s'est manifesté en plein jour ou tout du moins, juste avant les premiers rayons du soleil. La lune n'était pas pleine, alors pourquoi venir dans le village ? J'ai déjà fait des recherches et d'après ce que j'ai trouvé, un loup garou est censé se transformer lorsque l'astre lunaire est au complet, ce qui n'était pas le cas…

Et puis ce message… Quelqu'un était au courant de l'attaque mais ne voulait en aucun cas une réponse de ma part. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette personne m'avait choisi comme destinataire, le maire aurait peut-être mieux convenu, ayant plus de pouvoirs…

Alors que je réfléchissais dans un coin du village, des bruits de fers claquant sur la terre et les cailloux qui la parsemaient retentir à l'entrée du village. Au début de ce cortège, une calèche semblait transporter une personne importante, en vue des protections qui la décoraient…

Une vingtaine de chevaliers se postèrent autour de celle-ci alors qu'un individu de grande taille, habillé d'un blanc noble ainsi que d'une cape en étoffe, descendait les marches une à une d'un pas assuré. Derrière lui, deux petites filles répétaient ces mêmes pas avant d'être pris en charge par l'un des chevaliers.

- J'ai eu vent de la bête qui ne cesse d'insuffler la peur et la mort dans votre village ! Si je suis venu ici, c'est pour vous aider à vous en débarrasser ! S'exclama-t-il haut et fort. Vous devez me connaitre sous un autre nom je suppose, je suis le père Salomon !

C'est à ce moment-là que le maire fit son apparition à travers les villageois pour accueillir le visiteur.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenu père Salomon, je suis Iemistsu, le maire actuel de ce village. Dit-il en joignant leurs deux paumes. Je vous propose de rejoindre la taverne pour discuter de votre venue.

- Nous acceptons volontiers.

Tous les villageois se précipitèrent vers le lieu de ressourcement pour entendre l'histoire tant convoitée de cette légende vivante. Je les rejoignis en restant pour autant à l'écart sur les bacons de bois qui me donnaient une vue dégagée.

- Vos aventures sont assez connu père Salomon, pourriez-vous nous en dire davantage ?

- Comme vous devez déjà le savoir, il y a fort longtemps j'ai tué un monstre qui restait encore inconnu au monde. Cette bête, pleine de rage et de haine était entrée dans notre demeure pour nous tuer mes filles et moi. Avant qu'elle n'est pue s'en prendre à ma famille, j'ai réussi à la blesser sévèrement avec cette épée. Dit-il en dégainant une arme à la lame brillante dont le manche était recouvert de plusieurs pierres précieuses. Mais ce qui n'est pas connu par vous tous c'est cette partie de l'histoire. A ma grande surprise, le monstre changea de forme et se transforma en une humaine, il s'agissait en réalité de ma propre femme… Cette dernière portait encore les traces de morsure à son poignet. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de lui trancher la tête pour protéger mes filles.

- Vous avez tué votre moitié ? Vos filles en sont-elles ressorties indemnes de ce traumatisme mon père ?

- Pensez-vous que mes filles accepteraient de savoir que je suis le bourreau de leur mère et qui plus ait, que c'est leur propre source de vie qui a essayait de les dévorer ? Non, c'est absolument hors de question ! J'ai dû leur mentir pour leur accorder une vie presque normale. Dans leur esprit, c'est le monstre qui à tuer leur mère et je ne suis qu'un simple vengeur…

La plupart des villageois approuvèrent la décision de l'homme avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je pense que cette situation n'a que trop durée ! J'ai tué un loup garou par le passé et je n'hésiterai pas à le refaire pour vous redonner la vie que vous méritez ! Si vous êtes d'accord Iemitsu, moi et mes hommes nous protégeront le village contre ce monstre et nous mettrons tout en place pour le tuer aussi rapidement que possible.

- Votre aide est la bienvenue mon père.

- Fort bien, sachez qu'on ne m'a pas toujours appelé ainsi, avant que je devienne le père Salomon, j'étais connu sous un autre nom… Checker Face… Mais au fur et à mesure que les gens racontaient mon histoire, le surnom « Père Salomon » à vue le jour naturellement, signifiant la paix, comme une nouvelle identité de chasseur de loups garous.

- Votre légende a pris le pas sur votre vie.

- Il faut bien que les héros soient reconnus. Mais si vous voulez tuer la bête vous devrez plonger vos lames d'épée dans de l'argent liquide, c'est la seule manière de blesser un loup garou, comme je l'ai fait auparavant.

_- Il ne se lasse pas de se faire des éloges celui-là._

Le maire et le nouvel arrivant continuaient de discuter pendant plusieurs heures tandis que je m'étais éclipsé après ses explications. Checker face avait le mérite d'avoir tué un loup garou, et il s'en ventait toutes les trois minutes. Vraiment insupportable comme personne…

Mais peut-être qu'il pouvait nous aider à régler nos problèmes, bien que je ne lui fasse pas confiance. Après tout, le loup garou a pactisé avec notre village depuis des siècles et ce chasseur n'arrive que lorsque le pacte est rompu ? Quelque chose cloche et je découvrirai quoi…

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, un fonctionnaire du maire vint me voir en plein travail pour m'inviter en présence du père Salomon. J'avoue que je n'étais pas très enchanté par cette soudaine prise d'initiative de sa part mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Nous nous sommes rendus dans son bureau privé qui lui servait de résidence. Checker Face m'invita à m'assoir en face de lui tandis que mon « accompagnateur » nous laissait seuls…

- Tu es Reborn c'est bien ça ? On dirait que tu es tout à fait normal… sous les apparences… S'exclama-t-il avec un micro-sourire.

- Venez-en aux faits, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

- Ne sois pas si pressé, j'en ai parlé au maire, tu seras dédommagé pour le temps que tu resteras ici. Je voudrais que tu me racontes ce qu'il t'est véritablement arrivé. Les rumeurs ne sont que des histoires modifiées pour satisfaire la curiosité d'autrui, tout comme mon aventure qui a été transformé durant son résonnement à travers le monde.

- Mais dans ce que l'on raconte, il y a toujours une part de vérité, vous devez être assez informé sur le sujet.

- Je sais que tu es revenu au village avec du sang entre ton cou et ton épaule, je sais aussi que tu n'es pas un adolescent de dix-huit ans et je suis convaincu que tu es la seconde personne la plus crainte du village, après le loup bien sûr.

- Vous savez ce qu'i savoir.

- Sauf les évènements avant ton retour, je parle de la veille de la pleine lune. Qu'a tu vu ?

- Il faisait sombre je n'ai rien aperçu.

- Pourquoi te promenais-tu dans les bois à cette heure ?

- J'avais entendu du bruit et il s'avérait que c'était un chat.

- Et c'est tout ? Comment expliques-tu ton rajeunissement ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- N'as-tu pas une petite idée ? Comme un sortilège ? De la magie ?

- C'est un interrogatoire ? Je pense vous avoir tout dit, je vais partir. Dis-je en me levant.

- Sache que tu peux toujours venir me revoir si tu as d'autre chose à me dire…

Je sortis en refermant la porte un peu trop durement. Cet homme n'est vraiment pas clair…

- Hey toi. Murmura Checker Face en s'adressant à un chevalier. Je voudrais que tu me surveilles ce gamin, discrètement.

- Entendu mon père.

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Je sais que ce chapitre ne bouge pas beaucoup mais l'action viendra bientôt ! Patientez encore un peu P Sinon cela vous a-t-il plu ? Checker Face dans le rôle du chasseur et du vantard tout en étant mystérieux cela lui convient-il ? Hihi une petite review svp ? :D


	4. A La Veille D'une Pleine Lune Chapitre 3

**Note de l'auteur**: Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent ne vous ait pas parut trop plat et je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Je vois que les avis sont tous différents sur l'émetteur de la lettre et c'est super :D Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps hihi, je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture !

**Réponse à la review:**

Akuuma: Merci infiniment :3 Beaucoup de question sur notre Tsuna *_* Tu auras des réponses dans les chapitres à venir :P Ne t'inquiète pas pour le futur de Reborn, le père Salomon ne fera rien d'excessif, enfin sa dépend comment on voit la scène mais ça ira :3 Merci pour ta review, ça me motive *_* A bientôt ;D

- Paroles

_- Pensées_

_**Chapitre 3: **_Une Curieuse Visite

Une journée était passée depuis notre petit rendez-vous mais cela n'avait rien arrangé à mon humeur massacrante. Je ne pouvais pas encadrer ce Checker Face, un homme de cette envergure faisait ressortir mon mauvais côté, toujours à s'éloger et à prétendre connaître le savoir le plus ancien… Seules les personnes voulant tirer profit de cet énergumène pouvaient apprécier sa compagnie.

Je commençais à caresser Eolas qui me suivait depuis un petit moment, ressentant sûrement les mauvaises ondes. Cela faisait quelque temps que je n'avais pas reçu de nouvelle lettre, en vérité, je commençais à penser que l'émetteur ne m'écrierait plus, que la mise en garde ne m'était pas réellement destinée. Je savais que le nouveau venu avait restreint le courrier du village en condamnent l'accès à la volière, pour _préserver_ les informations, ce que je doute. Peut-être que l'auteur du message n'avait plus aucun moyen de communiquer, de peur d'être remarqué par le père Salomon ? Cette hypothèse tient debout, mais presque tous les villageois possèdent un volatile, aucun moyen de démasquer l'émetteur. Les gardes sont postés à chaque recoin du village, que ce soit sur le sol un peu enneigé ou sur les toits couverts de givre.

Franchement avec tout cela je ne sais plus trop quoi penser, et l'agitation qui règne dehors ne m'aide pas à y voir plus clair. Checker Face prépare quelque chose, je le sens, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que les villageois lui prêtent main-forte.

Soudain, le clocher sonna de manière répétitive sans annoncer d'heure. Je sortis tranquillement, m'attendant à une annonce grotesque de père Salomon. En effet, celui-ci se tenait sur une estrade, au milieu de la place entouré par chaque habitant. Un chevalier vint se poster devant le bois surélevé avant d'user de sa voix grave.

- Veuillez faire silence et écouter le père Salomon !

Sous son intonation, tous se résignèrent à taire leurs conversations pour se concentrer sur le nouveau récit du supposé tueur de loup garou.

- Chères villageoises et villageois, j'ai appris que vous vouliez festoyer en l'honneur de notre arrivée, ce que je vous remercie, mais n'oubliez pas ! Ce soir, en ce samedi 26 décembre, nous serons à la vieille d'une pleine lune ! Pour plus de sécurité, mes hommes continueront leurs gardes tour à tour. Mais sachez que demain soir, l'astre lunaire nous baignera de ces rayons et un nouveau sacrifice aura lieu pour nous permettre d'abattre le monstre ! Profitez de cette soirée comme nous en profiterons, merci !

Alors c'était ça, une espèce de récapitulatif de la soirée pour mieux se préparer à combattre demain ? Il manipule les esprits le fourbe, bien qu'il dise que la fête devait être une surprise en sa faveur il n'empêche que c'est lui qui l'a déclenché. Je ne me laisserai pas avoir par son allure de chevalier servant, prêt à sauver notre village, ça il n'en est pas question !

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Vingt-et-une heures quinze, les festivités commençaient à peine, enfin, il s'agissait seulement d'un sanglier cuit au feu de bois et de quelques danses… Cette soirée, je me devais d'être présent, l'idée que je ne me sois pas présenté à la dernière fête m'étiquetait en tant que coupable potentiel pour le meurtre. Comme si j'avais l'air d'un loup garou ne sachant pas se contenir en présence d'autant de gibier humain…

Mais j'avoue être mal à l'aise, de par l'ambiance nocturne mais aussi le sentiment d'être constamment observé. Sûrement la présence des gardes qui surveillent jour et nuit nos faits et gestes.

Seulement, il y avait quelque chose d'autre… Je sentais qu'il manquait un élément, j'avais envie de ce même élément sans que je sache de quoi il s'agissait, c'était vraiment frustrant.

Je décidai de quitter quelques minutes la petite fête pour vagabonder dans le village, à l'abri des gardes. Je commençais sérieusement à étouffer…

Je déambulais entre différentes maisons où quelques fois un couple d'adolescents s'embrassait sur la paille au coin d'un minuscule feu, une situation que l'on pourrait qualifier de romantique. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, mon désir encore indéchiffrable se faisait plus léger, moins persistant, sans disparaître complètement.

Je rentrais dans une maison encore en travaux, qui ressemblait plus à des fondations pour le moment mais qui me convenait parfaitement, juste pour savourer le calme de l'instant. Cependant, je ne pus me familiariser bien longtemps avec l'endroit sous les craquements de branches qui retentirent à quelques mètres. Soudain, j'entendis des grognements qui ne semblaient pas très amicaux sur le coup. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose, le seul feu à proximité dansait près d'un couple plus loin, m'éclairant peu la zone. Mais les sons augmentèrent de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils cessent totalement et qu'une paire d'iris crépusculaire ne transperce la noirceur de la nuit. Il était là, à trois mètres de moi, camoufler dans le paysage d'encre.

Sur le coup, je sentais que j'étais tendu en sa présence, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis plusieurs mois et il réapparaissait soudainement. Je le vis s'avancer légèrement, découvrant le bout de ses pattes qui s'engouffrèrent aussitôt dans la neige. La première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit était de l'assommer de questions, mais je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il comprenne sous cette apparence.

Mais… son comportement était étrange, il ne m'attaquait pas mais ne fuyait pas non plus, il me regardait simplement, comme pour m'analyser.

Soudain, une voix me percuta, pourtant, il n'y avait personne aux alentours, juste moi et…

_- Je suis désolé…_

- Tu… Tu parles ?

_- Je suis désolé…_

Non, il ne parlait pas, il… me transmettait juste ses pensées. C'était tout à fait normal…

Bien qu'une question en particulier ne me brûle les lèvres, je devais avant tout savoir pourquoi il avait rompu le pacte.

- Pourquoi as-tu attaqué le village ? Les sacrifices ne te suffisaient plus ?

Seulement pour réponse j'avais encore et toujours la même phrase…

_- Je suis désolé…_

Soudain, je le vis s'agiter et regarder de chaque côté avant de bondir sur la droite et de partir à une vitesse ahurissante.

Je n'avais rien découvert de plus, pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ?

Je partis rejoindre la fête avant que l'on ne remarque mon absence. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que le garde qui me suivait était allongé un peu plus loin, abattu par quelqu'un d'autre…

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

- Toc Toc Toc

- Entrée.

Un homme d'une beauté déconcertante se déplaça avec élégance jusqu'au bureau du père Salomon avant de s'asseoir en face de lui sans son accord.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je pense que vous pouvez faire beaucoup ~

Checker Face arrêta de martyriser le pauvre parchemin du bout de sa plume pour encrer son regard dans le nouvel arrivant. Apparemment celui-ci semblait d'humeur joueuse…

- Que voulez-vous dire par là jeune homme ?

- Je vous propose un marché mon père ~

- Et quel est-il ?

- Je vous donne une information contre une faveur de votre part en temps voulu ~

- Tout dépendra de l'information et de sa qualité vous devez vous en douter.

- Bien entendu, mais si cette information peut vous amener la bête sur un plateau d'argent je pense que sa valeur est justifiée ~

- Intéressant… Fit remarquer Checker Face en jouant avec ses ongles brodés d'argent liquide semblable à des griffes. Je vous écoute.

- J'ai en ma possession le nom d'un sorcier. Un sorcier qui peut parler au loup garou ~

- Qui lui a… parlé ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

- Ils se sont compris, tous les deux~

- Quel est son nom ?

- Acceptez-vous le marché mon père ? ~

- Je pense que vous connaissait déjà la réponse.

Le nouvel arrivant ria moqueusement avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux d'un blanc envoûtant.

- Vous devez déjà le connaître, ce Reborn… ~

Un sourire sadique s'inscrit sur les lèvres du père Salomon avant qu'il ne redevienne sérieux.

- Et à qui devrais-je un futur service ?

L'intéressé se leva, prêt à franchir la porte alors qu'il se retournait vers Checker Face.

- Byakuran, enchanté mon père ~

Et il partit calmement, son rire joueur se mélangeant à la fraîcheur de l'hiver…

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Pfiouuu, j'ai tout écrit d'une traite, j'étais beaucoup plus inspirée que Limitless mais le plus important c'est que le chapitre soit là :D Je vous remercie de votre suivi et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Personnellement j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, enfin surtout le ressentit de Reborn et sa rencontre. Je pense que vous vous attendiez à plus mais leur prochaine entrevue sera…explosive ? Peut-être pas autant ^^ Mais bon, ça sera la pleine lune grrrr ^^ Une petite review svp :3


	5. A La Veille D'une Pleine Lune Chapitre 4

**Note de l'auteur:** Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire vous plait de plus en plus ! Je sais que ce chapitre est très attendu, c'est sûrement le plus important de l'histoire, en espérant que les rebondissements vous plaise et que la surprise soit totale ! Merci infiniment pour votre suivit et vos reviews depuis le début de cette histoire ! Bonne Lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Akuuma: Je suis super contente que tu es adoré ce chapitre ! :3 Merci pour tes encouragements :P Ah oui ? C'est cool hihi, cela procure plus de surprises ;P C'est un grand mystère pour le meurtrier ^^ J'ai ma petite idée pour la personne mais je ne suis pas en encore sûr. Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir, Ciao ! :3

Akane: Ah bonne nouvelle hihi ;P Alors oui c'est bien lui qui a aidé Reborn ;P Merci pour tes encouragements et tes suppositions :D Je suis heureuse de savoir que ma fiction te plait :3 Je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite car je me consacre pour le moment à mes devoirs -' Mais les idées sont là c'est déjà ça ^^ Je te remercie pour ta review ! Bonne soirée ! :D

Akimi Aya: Merci pour ta review et ton suivit Akimi :3 Je vais faire au mieux :D

- Paroles

_- Pensées_

**_- Message_**

_**Chapitre 4:**_ Un Défit Sauvage, Un Choix Impensable

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre, j'étais retourné près des festivités en mangeant dans un coin tranquille pour finalement apercevoir Checker Face abordé un sourire plus mesquin que d'habitude. J'en avais des frissons en y repensant…

Mais pour le moment, je devais me concentrer sur les événements à venir, comme la pleine lune. Ce soir, je devrais tout faire pour capturer le loup sans le tuer, le fait qu'il puisse me parler rendait la situation encore plus ambigüe qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Le problème, c'était les intentions du père Salomon, il voulait le supprimer, sans essayer de comprendre ses intentions. Sauf que je voulais ces réponses, et je voulais éviter un nouveau meurtre à l'avenir…

Aujourd'hui, personne ne travaillait appart les forgerons qui devaient terminer les épées et les lances recouvertes d'argent. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, le père Salomon tiendra un conseil à la taverne pour expliquer les derniers points et le rôle de chacun.

Bizarrement, une petite boule de stress commença à s'installer dans mon estomac. C'était une sensation que je détestais plus qu'autre chose, mais quand elle se manifestait, cela n'avançait rien de bon…

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien d'autre à faire que de se reposer je te trouve bien pensif ~

Je relevai légèrement la tête vers l'enquiquineur qui semblait attendre une réponse de ma part. On ne le voyait pas beaucoup en ce moment celui-là.

- Que me vaut ce déplaisir Byakuran ?

- Oh tu connais mon nom, j'en suis honoré. Moi qui croyais que tu ne t'intéressais qu'à toi ~

- Je ne suis pas comme toi. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire je m'en vais. M'exclamais-je froidement en partant.

_- Je vois que l'adolescent est sur les nerfs, cela pimentera encore plus la chose ~_

Lui aussi je ne pouvais pas l'encadrer, ce type était plus fourbe que n'importe lequel des villageois et il ne se gênait pas pour le prouver. Une vraie sangsue, s'accrochant à vous pour prendre tout ce qui l'intéresse avant de vous laisser là, sans aucune force.

Je décidai de me rendre à la taverne en avance, à ma place habituelle sur les balcons. J'arriverai peut-être à réfléchir _tranquillement… _

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

A quelques kilomètres de là, une certaine personne essayait tant bien que mal de refreiner son excitation en sentant l'influence de l'astre lunaire sur sa partie animale. Oui, ce soir, il allait pouvoir se défouler comme jamais, se sentir enfin vivant en goutant à ce liquide rouge si précieux. Depuis qu'il _l'_avait vu, il ne pouvait _l'_oublier, _ce_ garçon serait à lui et à lui seul.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que ses crocs laissaient apparaître un scintillement à travers la pièce ténébreuse. Oh oui, il pouvait déjà l'entendre… cette supplique désespérée lorsqu'il franchira l'entrée du village…

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent pendant que je réfléchissais à un moyen de mettre Checker Face à l'écart. Malheureusement, je n'avais toujours rien trouvé sans que cela implique un retournement de situation. Si le père Salomon disparaissait, tous se mettrait à sa recherche et je suis sûr qu'il y aurait plus de vie humaine gâchée.

_- Rahh… _Pensais-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux de jais.

La réunion allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre et mon stress n'avait toujours pas disparu. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas et une foule de personnes entra à toute vitesse dans la taverne bientôt pleine à craquer. J'ouvris la fenêtre derrière moi en ressentant la chaleur émise par tous ces corps rassemblés avant de m'appuyer sur la balustrade de bois. Et comme prévu, Checker Face soigna son entrée en tenant son fourreau dans la main droite, comme un chevalier prêt à faire la guerre. Il était habillé d'un vêtement de soie bleue, brodée de filagrammes en or accompagnés d'une cape longue dissimulant la forme de son armure. Celui-ci se plaça sur l'estrade avant d'abattre son fourreau contre le bois du plancher, tel un sceptre qu'il tenait à la verticale pour imposer le silence.

- Chers villageois ! Il est temps de vous expliquer la suite des évènements. Tout d'abord, nous vous remercions pour votre aide si précieuse et votre confiance. Nous avons mis en place différents pièges et une défense bien pensée pour éradiquer la menace qui pèse sur votre village. Ceux qui se sentent prêts à combattre, je vous prierai de rejoindre mes soldats. Les femmes et les enfants devront se réfugier dans l'église. Au fil du temps, vous avez découvert que c'était le seul endroit où le loup ne pouvait pas entrer, la raison est que le sang de vos ancêtres s'est inscrit autour de ce bâtiment et que la poudre de sorbier utilisée comme protection vous offre un bouclier imparable !

Le père Salomon fit une légère pause avant de reprendre son discours.

Il continua à parler des protections mises en place tandis que je regardais les expressions qu'abordaient les villageois. Soudain, le vent siffla derrière moi tandis qu'un battement d'ailes s'estompait et qu'un poids léger se posait sur mon épaule. Je relevais les yeux pour tomber sur un oiseau de petite taille, il s'agissait du Chevêche de la dernière fois ! Mon regard se dirigea automatiquement sur ses longues pattes qui protégeaient un bout de papier déchiré et mal plié. Je le pris sous le consentement de l'oiseau qui s'envola d'un seul coup alors que je dépliais le message.

_**Ne réfléchis pas, enfuis-toi ! Maintenant ! **_

Alors que je décollais mon regard du bout de papier, le ton de Checker Face changea et sembla faire échos dans ma direction. Ce qui fit encore plus grandir mon stress…

- Et pour nous assurer la victoire, nous sacrifierons un sorcier, une personne capable de parler au loup-garou, et cette personne n'est qu'autre que Reborn ! Attrapez-le soldats !

_- Ce sale… !_

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma pensée que les gardes montèrent les escaliers à vive allure, épée en main. Je m'enfuis par la fenêtre avant d'enjamber le balcon et d'atterrir souplement sur la neige glissante. Je courus aussi vite que possible vers la sortie du village qui était bien gardée. Il avait tout prévu cet enfoiré…

Refusant de m'arrêter, je tournais vers la gauche en dissimulant ma présence entre les maisons et autres constructions. Je connaissais un autre moyen de sortir du village, mais il fallait que je l'atteigne au plus vite !

- Il est passé par là, arrêtez-le !

Il ne me restait que quelques mètres à parcourir quand soudain le père Salomon surgit sur mon chemin en me pointant de son épée.

- Le jeu est terminé pour toi.

Plusieurs gardes se jetèrent sur moi comme de vulgaires chiens pour me clouer au sol tandis que Checker Face souriait mesquinement.

- Conduisez-le en prison et surveillez-le bien ! Je veux qu'il soit inoffensif pour ce soir !

_- Merde !_

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Quelle pourriture ce Checker Face. Il avait bien prévu son coup, et j'étais tombé dans son piège comme un idiot. Et voilà où je me retrouvais, dans une minuscule cabane scellée par une porte aux barreaux de fer entremêlés. Une véritable cage.

- Il est heure. S'exclama l'un des gardiens.

Celui-ci ouvrit la porte avant de passer les fers autour de mes poignets pour enfin prendre l'une des torches enflammées. Il faisait complètement nuit dehors, et seules quelques torches étaient allumées pour me conduire au milieu de la grande place. Ils m'obligèrent à prendre place sur un banc de pierre en accrochant les chaînes de mes entraves sur celui-ci. Mes accompagnateurs enflammèrent les deux torches à mes côtés pour signaler ma présence avant d'éteindre leurs propres sources de lumière pour se fondre dans la nuit. Le clocher allait bientôt annoncer minuit. La pleine lune n'était pas encore bien visible, caché par un nuage noir.

- Tenez vos positions !

Cette voix, elle appartenait à Checker Face. Je ne pouvais pas bien voir avec les danses de flammes mon environnement, mais je savais que beaucoup de chevaliers se cachaient sur les toits et encerclaient la zone.

Soudain, le clocher résonna à travers le silence sinistre de cette nuit hivernale. Je levai mon regard pour découvrir le boule lunaire à présent visible, nous bercer de ses rayons aux pouvoirs surnaturels. S'ensuivit d'un hurlement caractéristique qui vint saupoudrer le moment magique en incorporent tous les éléments définissant la pleine lune. Il fit écho dans la forêt, il résonna avec mes battements de cœur, il annonçait son arrivée…

Tout à coup, des grognements se mélangèrent aux cris de plusieurs hommes avant de produire un bruit étouffé, comme si leur cadavre tombait un à un dans la neige si pure. Des lances volèrent à travers les toits, visant sans aucun doute la forme animale qui se déplaçait gracieusement mais rapidement.

- Tuez-le ! Hurla le père Salomon.

Le loup à la fourrure épaisse poussa un grognement menaçant envers ce chasseur bien trop sûr de lui. Il descendit du dessus des habitations avant de s'élancer sur les chevaliers qui brandissaient leur épée avec hargne. D'ici, je pouvais entendre sa mâchoire broyer les os des villageois combattants, je pouvais même sentir son envie meurtrière.

_- Pauvre fou, que pensez-vous faire contre moi, vous êtes si pitoyable._

Je pouvais l'entendre, il était assez près pour cela. Seulement, une bonne dizaine de gardes se jetèrent sur lui en le recouvrant d'un filet d'argent qu'il brisa instantanément en envoyant les chevaliers à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Beaucoup d'hommes ne bougeaient plus, étendus sur la neige, baignant dans leur propre sang…Le loup s'approcha pas à pas, faisant craquer le sol poudreux qui n'avait pas encore était piétiné. Je pus voir sa prestance, sa fourrure si longue, elle le camouflait dans les ténèbres puisqu'elle aussi revêtait la couleur encre…

_- Il est temps. J'aurai dû faire plus attention à l'époque._

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire en détruisant tout sur ton passage !? M'exclamais-je rapidement.

_- Tu me comprends ? Hahaha, je n'en reviens pas. _

- Qui a-t-il de si drôle ?

_- Tu n'es qu'un sacrifice, mais tu seras sans doute le meilleur !_

Soudain, le loup noir se dirigea vers moi à une vitesse hors du commun, pendant plusieurs secondes, je voyais la blancheur de ses crocs s'approcher dangereusement de moi, j'allais mourir, comme il y a quelques mois…

Sauf qu'au lieu de me transpercer, je sentis un léger courant d'air s'insinuer dans mes cheveux avant qu'une masse énorme ne me dépasse par l'arrière pour rencontrer avec force le monstre. Durant ce laps de temps, ses griffes acérées avaient fendu le cadenas de fer qui m'empêchait jusqu'à lors de m'enfuir.

Les torches qui m'accompagnaient tombèrent au sol, enflammant les liquides qui avaient convergé ensemble lors du passage de la bête. Un feu de plusieurs mètres se dressa en différentes lignes sur la surface blanche éclairant la place.

Mais à ce moment, tous écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant ce spectacle, le loup noir se tenait droit, montrant les crocs envers celui qui avait osé l'interrompre en m'ayant accessoirement sauvé.

_- Comment oses-tu me défier !_

Pour toute réponse, un grognement rebelle résonna depuis la gorge d'un autre loup, légèrement plus petit que le tueur.

_- Tu dois te calmer ! _

_- Ce n'est pas un louveteau qui va me donner des ordres ! Rentre immédiatement !_

_- Je ne te laisserai pas faire !_

Les deux loups se fusillèrent du regard en suivant les lignes d'un cercle invisible. Les deux canins montrèrent les crocs mais le loup noir fut celui qui attaqua en premier. Il se jeta sur la bête au pelage roux qui se dégradait vers du brun tandis qu'il ripostait à coup de griffes. Leur combat était époustouflant, mêlant la vitesse, la force, l'esquive. Bien que l'on ressentait la domination du plus vieux.

_- Je sais ce que tu cherches à faire !_

Soudain, le tueur prit par la peau du cou le plus jeune qui émit un couinement de douleur avant de le jeter contre le puit de pierre qui s'écroula sous son poids. Le loup garou planta son regard dans le mien avant de s'approcher tel un prédateur. Je ramassais une épée plantée dans la neige pour me défendre un minimum.

_- Tu perdras. A coup sûr._

Je pouvais presque discerner un sourire carnassier sur ses babines tachées de couleur écarlate. Je reculais en le voyant arrivé vers moi quand tout à coup, il disparut instantanément avant de réapparaître à ma gauche comme par magie. D'un coup de patte, il me projeta dans une bâtisse en construction pas très stable, qui bougea sous le choc de l'atterrissage. Le pilier maître craqua et se fissura, entraînant avec lui toutes les poutres secondaires qui s'effondrèrent sur moi.

Soudain, un coup de fusil retentit à travers la grande place dont le possesseur n'était autre que le père Salomon. Le loup noir poussa un couinement difficilement retenu en sentant la balle se loger dans l'une de ses pattes avant. Malheureusement, il ne s'agissait pas d'une balle en argent, et la bête en profita pour se jeter sur Checker Face.

Quant à moi, j'étais resté quelques secondes inconscient dû au choc contre le pilier. Mais pour autant, je ne sentais absolument rien sur mon corps appart quelque chose de doux sur mon front. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir le visage du loup brun appuyer contre mon front, ses yeux clos. Il se tenait au-dessus de moi, ses pattes ancrées dans la neige et ses épaules contractées, retenant difficilement les poutres qui étaient tombées précédemment.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je inconsciemment à voix haute.

A ce moment là, l'animal au toucher soyeux rouvrit ses iris aux couleurs crépusculaire et captivante, il me regarda, semblant sonder mon esprit.

_- Parce que c'est ainsi…_

C'est alors qu'il poussa sur ses pattes pour faire coulisser les dernières poutres de bois et enfin nous sortir de cette maison effondrée.

_- Sale chasseur !_

C'est en entendant ceci que je me relevais rapidement non sans grimacer. Les lignes de flammes commençaient à baisser en intensité mais on pouvait encore discerner le loup noir attaquer Checker Face. Le père Salomon asséna un coup d'épée sur le dos de la bête qui riposta automatiquement en lui mordant le bras.

_- J'espère que tu survivras haha !_

Soudain, un craquement plus horrible que tous les autres retentit dans la froideur de la nuit. L'animal mythique venait d'arracher le bras gauche de Checker Face qui s'abrita immédiatement dans les murs de l'église en compagnie des survivants. On pouvait l'entendre hurler à la mort, mais on pouvait également voir la satisfaction du loup garou.

_- On se reverra… _Pensa-t-il à mon encontre avant de s'élancer sur les toits et de s'enfuir dans la pénombre.

Les villageois ayant assisté aux spectacles sortir peu à peu de leur tanière en compagnie des chevaliers et du chasseur.

_- _C'est toi qui as provoqué tout cela ! Hurla Checker Face.

- Il a contrôlé le loup garou ! C'est de ta faute si mon frère est mort ! S'exclama un chevalier plein de haine.

Je sentis tout à coup qu'on me tirait la manche et je compris que le loup brun était toujours là.

_- Tu as le choix, soit tu restes ici et tu acceptes ton châtiment, soit tu me fais confiance et tu t'évades de ce village !_

- Tuez ce sorcier ! S'exclama difficilement le chasseur avant que le reste des chevaliers ne nous entourent.

- Il mérite de mourir ! Crièrent plusieurs femmes en proies au chagrin, leur maris n'ayant pas survécu…

_- Que choisis-tu Reborn ?_

Je n'y croyais pas, mais je devais comprendre ce qui se passait, et l'impensable se produit…

_- Monte sur moi !_

Je m'activai en exécutant la demande du loup imposant en m'accrochant à sa fourrure soyeuse. Celui-ci bondit d'un seul coup sur le toit d'une maison aux alentours avant de foncer droit devant et de franchir les pointes qui encerclait le village. Il atterrit un peu trop durement sur le sol mais reprit vite sa course. C'était la première fois que je voyais le paysage défilé aussi rapidement, j'avais l'impression d'être un véritable guépard.

_- Tient toi bien…_

Je vis au loin une fissure assez longue dans le sol qui ressemblait à un ravin bien que la partie où nous étions était plus haute que l'autre côté. Le loup garou accéléra encore une fois son allure avant de prendre son impulsion sur un rocher et de sauté pour atteindre le bord opposé. Ce moment resta figé dans mon esprit, la distance était incroyable et la vue impressionnante. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant.

La lune semblait nous protéger alors que nous traversions la forêt comme des éclairs. Le temps se fractionnait, s'arrêter par moments, avant de reprendre sous notre passage. Alors ça ressemblait à ça la vie d'un loup garou ?

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Comme vous le voyez un chapitre plus long que d'habitude ^^ J'y ai mis toutes mes idées et j'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Vous vous doutiez de ce qui allait se passer ? En tout cas c'était un régal à écrire :3 Une petite review pour me donner vos impressions svp ? :D


End file.
